MY IMMORTAL
by hakchokaibi
Summary: KEN ICHIJOUJI wakes up to recall confusing memories. He finds himself to be with Kiyo and finds a suprising end.
1. CHAPTER ONE : RECALLED CONFUSION

TITLE: MY IMMORTAL  
  
GENRE: TRAGEDY and Romance  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is my first fanfic, please excuse my grammar, and please read the author's notes at the end of the story before reviewing and if you wanna understand it more T.Y!  
  
Italic words-past/flashback/song  
  
CHAPTER ONE: RECALLED CONFUSION  
  
Ken awakens in his old apartment. Getting up, his clothes and hair cold and damp, he ran a hand through it. It was a somewhat shorter length than the one he had 17 years ago.  
  
The humidity in his apartment was cold. That told him that the horrid winter was coming. Now it was fall.  
  
His vision blurry he opened a drawer on his side table near his bed and pulled out his case for his glasses. He put his glasses on then suddenly grunted, he laid a hand on his head, ~damn hangover~ he thought. He blinked hard and tried to shake it off, but his vision was still sort of off.  
  
He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Dizzy, he took a shower; there he thought hard what had happened the other night. He then recalled what had happened, he grunted.  
  
Later as he changed the migraine did not leave him, he groaned and found a killer chest pain. He ignored it.  
  
He wore a polo shirt and khaki pants. Over it, he wore a trench coat. He wanted to walk off the whole memory of last night. He did not want to recap the pain that he endured, he wanted to make them oblivious and pretend that it never happened.  
  
Putting a song into his head instead, he came across a particular park. He smiled seeing that old place again-it was the one where he and the other digi-destined used to hang. He entered the park, finding a bench across the playground-where all the memories of those days fluttered in Ken's head.  
  
He then grimaced and looked down, his hands were cupped, they then cupped tighter-a memory came to him-"Hikari." he mumbled. He gritted his teeth at the appalling memory once again, as if disgusted at himself. He calmed down, soon feeling something interrupting his space. He looked up finding somebody looking down on him. He blinked and so did she.  
  
"Ano. Sumimasen, demo is that you.Ken?" Pink hair, skirt pants, big round glasses and big eyes peering through them. Yup it was Yolie alright, same old cheery Yolie. Ken blinked and pushed up his glasses staring at those peering eyes. "It is you Ken-chan! Ah, it's so great to see you!" she said so cheerily. Ken smiled and stood "Yolie!" Obviously, he had forgotten that Yolie had arrived there from Singapore two weeks ago-Yolie had been in business with a friend and was promoted a transfer back to Japan. Yolie hugged Ken, it was quite unexpected that he almost fell but luckily, he found his balance. "Nice to see you again Yolie" Ken said gladly hugging her back.  
  
Yolie let go of her tight grip and sighed inwardly. She looked at him carefully and studied every detail of him then peered back to his raven colored eyes "How long has it been Ken-chan; five, six years?" Yolie exclaimed-overwhelmed. "Let's take a seat first okay," Ken suggested and they did so.  
  
They both chattered for a while, trying to catch up with the happenings for the past years till.  
  
"By the way Ken. Where's Hikari now? How is she?" Ken blanked out on that, there was a pause between the two. "Ehem," he coughed out "She's doing swell." He answered blankly. Obviously, he was uncomfortable with the topic of the conversation. "Ken is something the matter?" Ken shook his head and replied, "Don't worry Yolie-san, daijobu ga."  
  
Yolie pouted, it was evident that Ken was hiding something. "Aren't you and Hikari still together?" She waited and gazed at him waiting for an answer, breaking the silence she continued. "I mean just last month she wrote on how happy the two of you are, and." she hesitated. She felt something was wrong, Ken's face turned gloomy.  
  
Yolie felt sympathy and tried to comfort the man. "Doshitta Ken? You mind telling about it?" she said calmly, but also curious. Ken deeply sighed uneasy to want to recall the memory, but he very well knew Yolie would show her persistency that will provoke him to tell her whether he would like it or not "Well." 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: MEMORIES OF A SILHOUETTE

CHAPTER TWO: MEMORIES OF A SILHOUETTE  
  
Ken just came home from work, hand in his pocket, exhausted, and upset. Hikari came in, cheery at first to see Ken finally at home now also upset to see Ken with a troubled face, he made her worry and curious as she stood at the hallway. Her curiosity took over so she walked over and asked "Ken is anything the matter?"  
  
He wouldn't reply. Hikari was starting to get anxious and pleaded that nothing went wrong.  
  
Hikari placed her right hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her hand. He took that hand and guided her to the balcony. There Ken stared at Hikari's worried eyes with the 'I'm so sorry' look.  
  
The moon was shinning brightly, and beautifully too, such a shame to receive bad news in such a perfect time for romance. Then unanticipated, Ken kneeled down right in front on Hikari. Hikari was a bit shocked; it was unexpected for him to do such a thing.  
  
Ken then showed a skittish sort of face and Hikari full of curiosity. In a soft voice, Ken said "Hikari." He looked up at her feeling proud of himself. At that mentioning of her name Hikari's face lightened up with bliss but with slight confusion she had only some clue to what was going to happen.  
  
Ken took his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, and its content was a plain white-gold ring with a small diamond placed to and not on it. Hikari almost teared with blissful tears.  
  
"Hikari. will you marry me?" he said in his most steady voice he could've kept. "YES!!!" without thinking she answered no second thoughts came to mind and no hesitation. She hugged her man and cried her heart out happy as she was.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day Ken woke feeling good all over (guess why?)  
  
He went to his office at the firm, all smiling and what not. It was a big and roomy in there. He sat on his chair and brought out files from the last case-, which he won.  
  
A knock was on the door "Come in." he said so cheerily. His secretary Amy came in. "Ken James wants to see you." she said so seriously.  
  
Ken didn't mind her seriousness and still went along with his cheery routine. He passed through the busy body people in the firm to get to James' office-partner of the firm.  
  
Ken knocked on James' door as he reached it, he opened it and entered the room. "You wanted to see me James?" Ken asked. A tall fair-skinned blond man stood facing the window then turned to Ken. "Have a seat Ken, the people at the firm was amazed by your performance from your last case." Ken nodded along. "And because of this I want to give you an offer." Ken was bewildered but had to ask, "Which is" "Ken I want to make you senior partner." James said so proud. Ken was overwhelmed on his seat but then smiled, stood up, took out a hand and said, "I won't let you down James, I won't let the firm down too." The two shook hands, James with great honor and Ken with great pride.  
  
Days later, the firm held a party for him, but the firm was exclusively invited. Beer, wine, Karaoke, etc. was all on the party.  
  
"It's too much of a blur after then." Ken exclaimed, then sighed "The next day I found out I found out that an officemate of mine taped most of the party. Now that I think of it the ending was kind off funny," he chuckled. His facial expression turned grim, "but the contents weren't pretty."  
  
Ken popped the tape into the VHS player, and waiting for him on the couch was Hikari-he told her about the party and how much fun it was, Ken figured out it was 'all good' and that nothing bad would've had happened.  
  
Ken turned on the TV and pressed play. The two stayed close together, all snuggle and warm. His arms were around Hikari and she leaned onto Ken, sweetly Ken kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled onto him even more.  
  
The tape was playing; the party was amusing; most of the people there got drunk early. Later you would find some of them sleeping in the strangest places. It got a bit rough in the party. Soon the person filming it all was called to tape something 'juicy'. He then turned to the dark part of the room, it was unfocused. Later, he focused the picture, a couple was making out. The guy on the chair and a girl on top of the guy, by the looks of it was. MIMI.  
  
The two were slack-jawed seeing what they just saw.  
  
Mimi and her guy were done 'making out'. The mystery guy was about to be revealed she just stared at the guys eyes then fainted right in front of him. The guy seemed oblivious to what had happened to Mimi. His hair was raven, he looked familiar, he got up the chair and showed himself through the light.... KEN?  
  
The guy filming laughed and cheered hysterically then fainted and fell drop dead on the floor, there the tape ended.  
  
The couple was bewildered at what they just saw, they both sat still, overwhelmed. Hikari then grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. She hastily stood up pushing Ken's arms out of the way.  
  
She didn't want to look at Ken, she was hurt and couldn't take it. She teared. Too much confusion filled the room, she didn't know what to do, but just deny everything that she wanted to deny. Ken acted quickly and stood up to aid her and deny everything that they saw. He tried to touch her shoulder "Don't touch me." She said hastily pulling away.  
  
"Hikari, you know that." he hesitated seeing the hurt look on Hikari's face. If she only allowed him to he would've tend to her then.  
  
Bad enough Hikari played that unforgettable scene in her head over and over. It wouldn't stop. She couldn't think normally, her thoughts drove her out of reality, she was lost in a pool of her own thoughts, hurt, disgust, and despair.  
  
Ken tried to hug her once again and call out Hikari, but as he tried to hug her, she pulled away again and mumbled "Get out." Ken's thoughts were full of confusion "What?" he replied. Hikari turned to face him eyes full of tears-tears of hate. She pushed him away several times saying "Get out you whore, you bastard, how dare you play with my emotions, how dare you say you love me and yet I see you've found some OTHER." She took a breather, she was too overwhelmed with the present anger raging and building up "Get out of my face!" Ken was shocked to have heard those words come out from the one he loved. He himself was hurt, the devastating and the mortifying feeling of being rejected by the one you love is the least of things that you would want to feel from them.  
  
Ken tried to get her back if he could just say how much he loved her. "Hikari I." "GET OUT!" Ken hid his feeling of despair but didn't feel any hatred, he still loved her. So he got his jacket and left.  
  
Ken sniffed and wiped his teary eyes feeling his pounding heart being isolated as he recalled the wretched memory. Yolie said nothing but patted his back for comfort. "After leaving I went to some bar. damn that was some weird experience. A particular song was able to reach my soul to make me feel more despair, to make me feel how she" sniff "really means to me. How silly I was, being lectured by a song."  
  
Inside the bar Ken called a shot or two every minute or so. It was a karaoke bar and a particular song caught his attention, It made him want to leave. ?I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by my childhood fears And if you try to leave I wish you could just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.?  
  
Ken didn't mind it at first till.  
  
?These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just so much that time could not erase?  
  
He asked for more shots from the bartender.  
  
?You cry I'd wipe away all of your tears You scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've had your hand through all of these years You still have all of me?  
  
Ken slightly banged on the table.  
  
?You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life that you left behind.?  
  
The pain that he felt was excruciating both physical and mental pains. Ken got up and walked out of the bar-legs like jelly, vision was blurry, head was splitting. The alcohol was kicking in.  
  
"That's all I could say." Ken sighed. Yolie pouted at the dull ending of his story and was still not satisfied with his answer; he was hiding something. "You're hiding something Ken, although I am surprised at you, but you're still not relieved from expressing your pain. I just wanna help." Ken rolled his eyes and sighed once again, he pushed the rim of him glasses up. "Very well." 


	3. CHAPTER THREE: CONFUSION ITSELF

CHAPTER THREE: CONFUSION ITSELF  
  
It was raining as Ken went out of the bar. There, walking on the sidewalk, he was helpless-trapped in the heavy rain. Heavy like the same weight as the sorrow his soul carried every step back to his old apartment.  
  
He fell drop dead asleep the very moment he got on his bed.  
  
He woke up hearing the sound of someone barging through his front door. Shocked, he leapt up and saw a silhouette of some person. Ken's vision was hazy, he didn't know who the person was,-he really had no idea.  
  
"You bastard!" the person raged in fury. "You left me for Hikari, I accepted that." Ken just sat there on his bed looking blankly but anxiously at the anonymous person. The person grimaced with disgust looking at Ken. "You took her heart those early years but answered her prayer after finishing with me." The person seemed to have held something up. "I wont allow you to play with another any longer."  
  
"After that, everything else went dark, most likely a dream." Ken sighed. Yolie smiled seeing Ken looking relieved after expressing the thoughts that he had contained for a while. 


	4. CHAPTER 4: PERSUADE HIM

CHAPTER 4: PERSUADE HIM  
  
Yolie stood up and walked in front of Ken's spot, she bent down a bit and Ken looked up at her, she said cheerily. "Looks like you're going through some hardships." Ken chuckled slightly "Let me take you some place I found the other day!" Yolie offered. Ken showed her a 'let-me-think-uh-no-sorry-I- don't-feel-like-it' look. Yolie pouted and grabbed Ken's hand.  
  
Yolie dragged him to a small outside restaurant just a block from the park, Yolie's treat. They just sat there to have a cup of coffee, it's bin Yolie's way of easing stress away that she'd figure that Ken might be eased a too.  
  
Ken stayed quiet; both hands were cupped on top of the table. He stared at the steaming cup of coffee and Yolie was joyously sipping hers. Ken took a glance from the other side of the street and back at his coffee, then quickly glanced back.  
  
There he saw Hikari with somebody he couldn't recognize, the crowd was blocking. When the crowds parted Ken's eyes widened, Yolie saw that Ken was gazing at something, out of curiosity she turned to look at whatever Ken was seeing. Hikari was with.T.K.  
  
Hikari and T.K. crossed the street then went opposite to where Yolie and Ken were. She looked happy, contented, blissful.  
  
"Ken." Yolie called sympathetically "Don't let her cloud your mind. She knows your irreplaceable, she doesn't hate you." Ken looked back at Yolie with doubt, "Hey, you were drunk! She of all people should've realized it by now." Yolie joked. Ken snickered and Yolie just smiled to have at least pleased him a bit.  
  
Yolie reached for Ken's cupped hands and held them "I hope I was able to help you." Ken smiled and put a hand over hers "I'm glad you're here at my time of need."  
  
Yolie grinned, then gave a bigger grin. Ken assumed that she an idea-she did. "Hey, do you want to meet up tomorrow, just incase." She exclaimed. Ken giggled "Sure why not." 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: THE HELP I NEEDED

CHAPTER FIVE: THE HELP I NEEDED  
  
Next day Ken waited for Yolie at the park where she'd said she'd meet him.  
  
Few minutes later she was there holding a bandana. "Uh, Yolie, what's that for?" he blinked pointing at the bandana. "I wanna bring you to some place." She answered with a mischievous smile. "You planned this all along didn't you?" Ken scolded. Yolie nodded with the 'okay-you-caught-me' look, she snickered.  
  
Ken sighed and bought in "Where you gonna take me this time?" Yolie just smiled and blind folded him. 'Geez he's gotten taller' Yolie thought to herself.  
  
After tying it, she grabbed his hand and they both rode on a taxi. Ken got anxious, he had no idea where they were going-no idea. After about 10 minutes, they got off. "Yolie, could I take it off now?" he said anxiously. Yolie took it off, Ken blinked hard. He took his glasses out of his coat and put them on.  
  
In front of him was an old building. He examined it carefully. Moments later, his face brightened up "The old college." "YUP!" she exclaimed. "Wanna go in, no one's been here for a while. At least that's what they said." "Sure." Ken replied in astonishment.  
  
They both entered the worn-out building. Ken was smiling, more memories fluttered in his head and so did Yolie.  
  
Both went to the same college, obviously, they took different courses.  
  
The two parted for a while, Ken opened a door to his physics class. He smiled. Glancing towards his own seat, he saw a child on the teacher's platform. He blinked and the child disappeared. He thought he was hallucinating; he shook it off.  
  
Ken went out of the room and towards the next door, Yolie headed for the same way. Ken giggled when he saw Yolie groan "Trigonometry.yuck!" Ken opened the door and went inside; he walked towards a specific desk and smiled. Yolie just stood at the doorway giving Ken space to recall the 'happy moments'. Ken sat on the desk, looked towards the left, and silently mumbled.  
  
Yolie pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and leaned against the doorway. Ken took off his glasses and wiped off a tear, he put them back on, sighed, and stood up. He turned towards Yolie "let's go." he exclaimed. Yolie nodded.  
  
Later they left the building both smiling with content. Yolie was most especially happy; she felt that she had done something good for her friend. "You okay now?" Yolie asked as they walked along the sidewalk, "I'm feeling quite good actually, thanks." "My pleasure."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Ken smiled and replied, "I'm going to mend my past." And he turned to Yolie. She smiled. "Well, I've got to go; glad to know that I helped." "Glad, that you helped too."  
  
Yolie hugged him saying goodbye. She let go of her grip, still holding his shoulders, smiled at him staring up at those raven colored eyes of his. She completely let go and walked off.  
  
Ken walked; suddenly he remembered to ask her something. "Yo, Yolie!" He called out as he turned.she wasn't there. 'Impossible' he thought to himself they were only a few strides apart.  
  
A chill crawled through Ken's back. He shook his head, as he was shocked and bewildered. Maybe his emotions got to him. Even if it was a hallucination, it was a damn good one. Now he knew what to do. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX: THE ANSWER TO HIS PAIN

CHAPTER SIX: THE ANSWER TO HIS PAIN  
  
Ken reached his apartment-tired. Inside the migraine and chest pain kicked in again.annoying. He laid on his couch and turned his head towards the side table, there it was his and Hikari's picture of their first date. The two recovered from a food fight that Davis and T.K. started; in the picture, they were hugging each other covered in food.  
  
Ken got the picture and grinned then laughed.  
  
Then there he noticed his pain was gone. He leapt off his couch, moments later he was out of the building.  
  
He took a cab and drove four blocks. The cab stopped in front of a flesh colored house with a orchid garden.  
  
He walked towards the front door and wanted to knock; instead, he found the spare key in the mailbox and opened the door. 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: BACK TO MEND THE MEMORY

CHAPTER SEVEN: BACK TO MEND THE MEMORY  
  
He called out "Hikari."-No response. Ken heard the TV and checked the living room. Hikari was sitting on the couch, the TV turned to the news.  
  
~Two weeks ago, a private plane crashed into the China Sea. Two of the passengers were the owners of the owners of a small business in fast food.~  
  
Ken slack jawed due to the shocking and overwhelming news-he was not the only one. Hikari turned the TV off. She was in pain; her expression showed anguish. She could not take the happenings that had occurred. She hugged the pillow beside her; it seemed that she longed for some company, she cried even more.  
  
Ken stayed quiet in the doorway; Hikari calmed down and wiped her tears away. She placed the pillow back to her side and reached for a picture on the side table. She caressed her hand on it and covered her mouth as she whimpered. "Why are people going these days? Why'd you have to leave as well?" sniff. Her eyes were teary and full of sorrow. "I didn't even get a chance to say how much I cared for you. I know now that you felt the same." "I know I caused you pain and it pains me to know that you suffered alone. But you weren't alone; I too suffered pain through the guilt that I have given myself." She gazed at the picture with loving eyes. "I I love you so much that I said yes to the man I love, the only man I ever truly loved. is gone. I hope that before leaving I was the only person you longed for, and that you replaced your sufferings with the blissful memories of us." She bit her lips to stop quivering.  
  
Ken had no idea what was going on, his face full of anxiety and confusion. "Hikari..." he called out-arms open to her. Hikari turned to Ken's direction, her face became elated. She stood up and walked towards Ken's direction.  
  
Ken was about to hug her, but then. she passed right through him.  
  
Ken was shocked and baffled.  
  
Hikari continued walking, and approached a stuffed toy. It was the first gift that Ken had given Hikari; it was displayed near the door. She always saw Ken in that teddy bear of hers. She needed comfort and help, it was all because of despair. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ANGUISHED TRUTH

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ANGUISHED TRUTH  
  
At that moment, Ken recalled something.  
  
He woke up hearing the sound of someone barging through his front door. Shocked, he leapt up and saw a silhouette of some person. Ken's vision was hazy, he didn't know who the person was,-he really had no idea.  
  
"You bastard!" the person raged in fury. "You left me for Hikari, I accepted that." Ken just sat there on his bed looking blankly but anxiously at the anonymous person. The person grimaced with disgust looking at Ken. "You took her heart those early years but answered her prayer after finishing with me." The person seemed to have held something up. "I wont allow you to play with another any longer."  
  
Suddenly his vision came back; the person had brown hair and dark eyes. His face was full of anger and hurt. Tears filled his eyes. It was DAVIS. However, before ken could have said a word to explain for himself.BANG! BANG!  
  
Ken fell and banged hard on the floor. With his remaining strength, he looked up to Davis' face. Hurt and guilt was what he was showing, he fell kneeling down beside Ken murmuring, "What have I done?" he dropped the gun. Davis then screamed I'm sorry! However, it was too late, Ken never heard it. he was gone.  
  
Ken stammered at what he just evoked.  
  
He rushed to a mirror and took off his shirt-he saw a mark; a gunshot. He raised his hair and there was another one on his temple. In shock, he stumbled to the floor.  
  
He stood up, his face showed confusion, hurt, denial, and guilt. He looked for Hikari, and there she was looking at the teddy bear as if it were Ken. He tried to hold her, but no, his arms went right through her.  
  
He whimpered, "I've never told you how much I really loved you Hikari." He said staring at her eyes, not hearing his words and not feeling his touch. He smiled as he tried to caress her hair, he grunted, as he couldn't. "You're the reason why I'm still here, my soul wanders and will continue if you don't here this. My love for you is all I had it's all that's keeping me here. My words are all that I have to prove myself, to finally rest, and to rid myself of the agony. I love you, and it's for all eternity. GOODBYE" Ken pecked Hikari on her lips. Hikari jerked, placed a hand on her lips, and looked around her-baffled.  
  
Ken walked away and looked back at Hikari, the love he wanted to prove was left undone, she still doesn't know. Now he leaves his beloved behind with anguish because her love has parted, but this love will always be all- IMMORTAL.  
  
END ~ OWARI ~ FINI ~ TAPOS ~ NALPASEN ~ HUMANA ~ DIAOLO  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: 


End file.
